The present application relates to a field of electronic technology, and more particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic apparatus.
With continuous development of science and technology, electronic technology also develops rapidly, there are more and more types of electronic products, and people also enjoy various conveniences brought about by scientific and technological development. Now people can enjoy a comfortable life along with scientific and technological development by using various types of electronic apparatuses.
As functions of the electronic apparatus have become increasingly diverse, there are more and more services available to users, so that there are also large amount of users' information stored on the electronic apparatus, such as the users' social networking accounts, bank accounts, browsing history, etc. Thus, security of the electronic apparatus must be ensured.
However, in the process of implementing technical solutions according to embodiments of the present application, inventors of the present application found that the above-mentioned technologies at least have technical facts as follows. In the conventional art, in order to ensure information security on the electronic apparatus, a user usually needs to manually logout the account or turn off the electronic apparatus. If the user forgets to logout or turn off the electronic apparatus when he/she leaves, the electronic apparatus will maintain an information accessible state, which may lead to malicious acquisition of the information on the electronic apparatus, and ultimately result in loss to the user.
Therefore, the electronic apparatus cannot automatically adjust its state to enhance information security.